


Delicate

by Ivyaugust



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, theyre nakey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivyaugust/pseuds/Ivyaugust
Summary: Troy had a long day at work. Abed had a long day at home.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	Delicate

**Author's Note:**

> This really isn’t that similar to the song delicate ok I just think it’s really sweet. 
> 
> I wrote this so fast because Ari sent a photo that *inspired me* and so here is this 
> 
> Also! Yay! Trobed has the most fics in the fandom now! The gays stay winning

Troy hated having a job. He didn’t understand why humans couldn’t just simply exist. He hated dragging himself out of bed early in the morning just to serve coffee to people who didn’t give him a second glance, or tips larger than seventy-five cents. He hated how sore his feet were at the end of the day, and how his clothes reeked of coffee grounds. He even hated coffee. He thought it was too bitter. But what Troy did like, was living with Abed. And that meant that he needed a job. Rent wasn’t cheap, and he was already washing and reusing paper plates to save money. He had only been living with him for two weeks and he couldn’t afford to mess it up, he would hate himself. Maybe forever. 

Today was Troy’s final day of work before his days off. Troy had every Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday off work for school, but he worked the other days from six to one. He spent hours on his feet, cleaning and waiting tables, and at the end of his week, all he wanted was a bath. 

He let out a sigh of relief as he shut the door to his apartment behind him and kicked off his tennis shoes. He felt like he was dragging as he immediately went for the bathroom, stripping out of his jeans and tee shirt and leaving them on the hallway floor on his way there. 

He shut the bathroom door and immediately began filling the tub with hot water, adding Abed’s scentless bubble bath to the water and dipping his toes in to swirl the water around, testing the temperature and foaming the soap up a bit. He studied himself in the mirror as the tub filled, and grabbed his favorite rubber ducky from the cabinet before shedding his underwear and slipping into the water. 

He whimpered at first, his skin tingling in the heat, but he quickly adjusted as he sunk himself into the water up to his chin. Finally… relaxation. He might have even fallen asleep there. 

If the bathroom door hadn’t come creaking open, starting Troy half to death. He gasped, clutching his chest. “Oh my god, Abed, you can’t sneak up on me like that!” 

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t know you were in here.” Abed said, his eyes suspiciously lower than Troy would like them to be. Troys hand lowered to cover himself a bit more. 

“It’s okay, buddy.” Troy said softly. “What’s up?”

Abed sat on the toilet, staring down at his feet now, which were tapping nervously. 

“I- uh. I had a bad day. While you were gone.” He said nervously, as if he was embarrassed to admit it. 

“Bad how?”

“Um.. it’s hard to explain. Everything was overwhelming. Everything was too loud. I missed you a lot. I really just want to be around you.” 

Troy’s stomach hurt a bit now. Abed had had a bad day, and here he had been, only thinking about how much his own day had sucked. “I’m so sorry, buddy..” Troy said quietly. “Is there anything I can do?” 

Abed eyed him carefully, hesitating for a moment. “That bath looks really nice.” 

Troy nodded. “It really is.” It was. He had half a mind to ask Abed to join him. Obviously not in a gay way. Just two bros, taking a bath together. There were bubbles, they wouldn’t see anything. He pondered the idea for a moment, but Abed was one step ahead of him, as usual.

“Can I join you?” He asked, fiddling with a button on his flannel shirt. 

The eyes Abed gave Troy were ones that he couldn’t turn down, no matter how much he felt like he was probably supposed to in this situation. “Of course you can, buddy.” Troy sat up straight and pulling his knees into his chest, making room at the opposite side of the tub for Abed. He hid his face in his knees, allowing Abed some privacy to undress. He waited until he felt the water slosh around him and heard Abed sit down to uncover his face. 

Abed sat across from him, bubbles lapping against his legs and his knees drawn into his chest like Troy’s. “Is that the rubber duck that I got you?” He asked, pointing at the duck, forgotten in Troy's hand. 

“Oh, yeah, it is.” He said, placing it on the surface of the water, watching as it floated slowly towards Abed. It bumped his leg. Troy wasn’t looking at his legs. 

“This isn’t weird, is it?” Abed asked, reaching for Troy’s hand. They were used to holding hands, but somehow it felt very different at the moment. 

Troy shook his head. “I don’t think so.” He was lying a little. It was a little weird, but Troy was okay with it. He and Abed are just different, and Troy had always liked that they were okay with doing this sort of thing together. 

“Cool.” Abed smiled. “Can I sit between your legs, then?” He asked like that question wasn’t supposed to make Troy’s head spin. 

He felt his brow wrinkle and he was quiet for a moment. He could see how tense Abed was. He didn’t mind Abed sitting with him, but he didn’t know how to say that he was fine with it without feeling guilty. 

“Uh- s-sure.” He managed to get out, lowering his legs and parting them to make room for Abed. Abed just slowly turned himself, scooting back between Troy's legs and laying against his chest. Troy knew Abed could feel his dick. It was pressed against his stomach, caught between him and Abed’s back, but Abed didn’t mention it.

“This is nice,” Abed said. Troy could already feel the tension leaving Abed’s shoulders. He reached up, wrapping his arms around Abed’s waist, settling into it. It was nice. Abed's skin was soft and slippery against his own, and the pressure on his chest was relaxing.

“Yeah, it is,” Troy admitted, breathing in the scent of Abed’s hair. His mind wandered as he considering pressing a kiss under Abed’s ear, but that seemed like an overstep. He watched as the duck bobbed around his knee. Abed brought a hand up to rest on that knee, and Troy’s breath caught in his throat. 

“Are you okay, Troy?” Abed asked. 

“I’m fine.” Troy said, a little too mechanically. 

“Friends don’t lie.” Abed said matter of factly. 

“Do you want me to be really really honest?” Troy said, feeling his heart speed up immediately and hearing his voice waver. 

“Always.”

“I’m okay, but I’m thinking a lot about kissing you.” Troy said awkwardly. “Like. A lot a lot.” 

“Do you want to do that?” 

“I think so. You smell good.”

Abed doesn’t answer. He sits up and turns around again, this time pulling Troy up with him. The water sloshes around them, spilling over the sides of the tub and soaking the towel that Troy had left by the side of the tub for himself. 

They sat facing each other now, Abed’s legs over troys and wrapped around his waist. Troy tried to ignore how it filled his stomach with butterflies. 

“Can I?” Abed asked.

“Please..” Troy breathed. 

Abed leaned in slowly, taking Troy’s face in his hands. He could feel Abed’s long fingers, cold on his warm cheeks. Then he felt Abed’s lips on his. 

Abed was soft, and gentle. But Troy quickly fell into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Abed’s neck and pulling him closer. This felt so right. He couldn’t stop himself from wrapping his fingers in Abed’s damp hair. The steam coming off of the water kept both of them gasping for air as the kiss picked up heat of its own. 

When Abed pulled away, Troy felt himself chase Abed’s lips a little. Abed chuckled. “You’re really cute,” he said, carefully kissing Troy’s nose. Troy tried to ignore the ache in his chest at the loss of Abed. 

He could feel himself blushing. He shouldn’t have been enjoying this as much as he was. But all he cared about was Abed’s arms around him and how he could taste Abed’s cherry chapstick on his own lips. He licked them for good measure. 

Abed turned himself around again, getting himself situated between Troys legs once more. He took Troy’s hand and laced their fingers together. 

They stayed like that for a while, quiet and comfortable, until the water started to cool off and the heat of each other’s bodies wasn’t quite enough to stay warm. 

They both stood awkwardly, stepping out of the tub and wrapping themselves in towels. Troy avoided Abed’s stare as he opened the door. They were immediately met with a burst of cool air as steam poured out of the bathroom. Troy heard Abed shiver behind him. 

They hurried to their bedroom, drying themselves off and wiggling into their pajamas. Troy’s still damp legs stuck to the fabric, making it even harder to pull the pants up. Once he was dressed he turned to Abed, who was in his Kickpuncher tee shirt and his white briefs. He looked kinda funny like that, wearing socks and underwear, but no pants. Troy tried not to admire his long legs. 

“Want to watch a movie?” He asked Abed. 

Abed shrugged. “We can if you want.” 

Troy raised an eyebrow. That wasn’t like Abed. 

“Or,” Abed added cautiously. “...we could stay in here? Under the blankets? Maybe even in the same bed?” 

Troy's cheeks went warm again. “Oh. Uh. Yeah. Sure, buddy. Anything you want.” 

He shuffled over to the bottom bunk, sitting next to Abed. He took his hand again. 

“Anything?” Abed asked, his eyes wide and hopeful. 

Troy thought about it for a moment, wondering if this is what Abed had meant when he had talked about jumping the shark in their first year. He didn’t think he cared. This felt bigger and more exciting and dangerous than jumping over any shark. And yet, it was home. 

“Anything.” Troy nodded. “I’m all yours, Abed.”


End file.
